Corroder
'''Corroder '''is one of Von Nebula's henchmen. History should seriously come with a warning label.]] Recruited The earliest known thing about Corroder is that he was recruited by Von Nebula. He has also at some point hijacked a Thermo-Dam on the planet Cygnia as stated in Comic 2: Core Crisis. Core Crisis During HF002 in the Hero Factory TV Show, Corroder attacked Penitentiary 1331. For some unknownreason,Corroder attempted to destroy a prison that was under construction where innocent workers resided. This villain showed tremendous ingenuity over Von Nebula's other henchmen as he out-matched three heroes at once easily. Bulk, Stringer, and Surge had difficulty shooting Corroder due to his speed and deadly acidic weaponry. It was mentioned in Hero Factory FM that fighting Corroder at close range combat is unwise. During the entire four episode adventure of the Hero Factory TV Show, this villain proves to be the only one who is truly affective against heroes as he manages to trap Bulk under heavy construction equipment and nearly kills him. Not even Stringer, a member of the Alpha Team, was able to stand up against this bot. In the end, the three heroes had to resort to using a Hero Cell which is a weapon of Hero Factory that is saved only for emergencies. Eventually, William Furno enters the scene and manages to out-wit Corroder a few times in combat but, like his comrades before him, Furno cannot defeat the villain on his own. Again, unlike any other of Von Nebula's henchmen, Corroder is not defeated in combat. The red rookie manages to convince Corroder to leave after bluffing that another hero team was on it's way. Von Nebula Corroder was one of the villains apprehended when Von Nebula attacked New Stellac City. He was part of a trap set by his master Von Nebula to attack the Alpha Team. Even though Corroder was assisted by, Meltdown, Thunder, and Xplode, they were defeated by Furno's team and the other two members of the Alpha squadron. Even though it was scene in the episode HF002 that Corroder could take on four heroes at once, and that his ammo was nearly limitless, he ran out of juice in his acid guns and was easily defeated by Surge and Breez. Gadgets and Abilities Corroder, equipped with a Meteor Blaster and a lethal Razor-Sharp Claw which is a force to be reckoned with. He has a acid tongue and is as smart as his claw is sharp! Appearances * Comic 2: Core Crisis - (First Appearance) * Mission: Von Nebula * HF002 * HF004 * Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies * Hero Factory FM - (mentioned only) Set Information * Corroder was released in Summer 2010. * Corroder is set number 7156. * The Corroder set contains 40 pieces. Trivia * Corroder only appears in the comic, Comic 2: Core Crisis which is a shorter version of the plot in HF002.Unlike the Hero Factory TV Show, Corroder actually mentions a past job on the planet Cygnia. Even though this is a short one-sentence exposition, already we get more insight to this character by the mere mention that he has done other destruction jobs. While the rest of the comic plays along the plot in the tv show, it is the ending of Comic 2 that differs greatly from Rise of the Rookies. At the end of Comic 2: Core Crisis, Corroder is seen in a darkened room along with Meltdown and in front of Von Nebula, bowing to his master and stating that he has accomplished his mission of bringing unease to Stormer. This moment could have been crucial in the Hero Factory TV Show since it would have make Von Nebula's gang more organized and menacing than it was; instead Corroder's character and his status as a villain only shines in the comic series. Source * Building Instructions * Product: 7156 * Bios: Corroder Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe